


Distraction

by Urby



Series: Melodies of Life [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: Corrin thinks about what he needs to do in order to have a good life with Azura. Even if it means choking out the draconic part of him. Azurrin Week "2019", Day 5: Protect/Sacrifice
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Melodies of Life [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/718761
Kudos: 19





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> The _Melodies of Life_ series often gets posted out of order and this fic is no exception. This one takes place before _Into the Darkness_.

Corrin hadn't liked trying and failing to negotiate a third kingdom into existence. He hadn't expected to feel just as bad trying to calm the mass hysteria after the Bottomless Canyon filled with water.

 _Maybe we could have planned that one better. The whole...sudden castle next to it, also, not great_ , he thought, the words slow and plodding. He was worn out to the point he could feel his mental facilities were suffering, and yet he felt lazy for trying to rest. He'd put himself to bed to try to feel better, but now he couldn't stop himself from thinking about whatever came to mind. And the things that came to mind bothered him. The war, something that needed to be firmly in the past. Fire and typhoons. Getting revenge on those that opposed the peace, in both petty and violent ways. Ways that involved fangs and claws...

The last ones bothered him the most, and they were getting more and more common. Controlling his thoughts took so much energy nowadays, and he wondered if it was simply something he would have to live with for the rest of his life.

Even now, he felt the urge to drag claws against something. His fingers ached with the restraint needed to keep them human. He wanted to bite his nails, but when he imagined himself doing so, his mouth was filled with sharp teeth and a long tongue lapping up the blood, which disquieted his stomach.

Corrin held a hand up to the light. Maybe...if he didn't have hands, there would be no outlet for the dragon to come out through there. That would give him some peace.

...Then he realized there would be no way to get rid of the phantom aches from his tail and wings, save for ripping out his spine. Sighing, he rolled over and pinned his hands under his body so he wouldn't need to look at them for a bit. He'd come here to rest. It was time to think about something that was good, even if he had to work to do so.

Azura was good, was always someone who made him happy when she was in his thoughts. He still needed to work on his proposal speech! That was a bit too complex for him to focus on at the moment, but dreaming about the life they would have together was easy enough. One where she wouldn't think about being sad, but not one where she would be coddled - he knew she hated that. One where she could have a strawberry anytime she wanted, and maybe she would share one with him. One where he could give her a hug anytime he wanted. Kisses, too. Touch her anywhere, really, with her permission. Touch her, share bodies...oh, he loved her, and he wanted to make her feel good and feel how she was again, how her body would change once he'd given her seed, see how she would be as the mother of young, bright little ones...maybe one or two? No, that wasn't enough, he wanted...lots! A kingdom needed lots of strength, after all, and he knew she was strong enough to handle what he had to offer, so a brood of six would be the minimum --

He buried his face in the pillow and groaned when he realized the draconian part of his thoughts was starting to intrude on his fantasies, as well. Six kids, honestly...no, he had to stop thinking about it before his groin started reacting!

Once the pillow was too hot for him to stay buried in it, he rolled onto his back again, staring at the ceiling.

He just wanted Azura to smile without any hesitation. Without second-guessing. He wanted that too, but if he had to put aside his own happiness to ensure hers, he would do it. With that thought, he closed his eyes and slipped into a tense rest.


End file.
